


Pieces

by spymaster



Series: SuperReignCorp [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Sam and Lena were forced into a marriage. Sam loved Lena but she let her go so she could be with woman she truly loved.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote in angst mode so I won't be able to beta this one soon. Please forgive me.

Sam sat still in the living room. The night had come and surrounded her. It was dark because she hadn't turned on the lights. It was cold because she hadn't turned on the heater.

 

It was lonely.

 

Sam had thought she had gotten it all. A career, a bright future and a happy family. It was just an illusion she had foolishly created on her own for years and didn't want to see the truth.

 

Lena didn't love her.

 

She had known that. Their marriage was just a tool for the Luthors and the Ariases to merge their giant business together. She had known it all.

 

Sam should have fought back. She should have opposed the decision, refused to go to forced dates, ran away from home or something like that. But Lena had ruined it. From the first moment she saw the Luthor heiress, she knew that she had been done for.

 

Lena was a fine woman, she had captured Sam from her first word of the date. It was a memorable day for the Arias girl and she had thought Lena probably liked her.

 

Lena didn't. Her heart had already belonged to someone else, someone who had flown to the other end of the globe to follow her dream. Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor never dated officially but that didn't mean they were only friends. Sam had heard about it and wanted to make it right for Lena.

 

So she pursued her. Their families thought that she had done it because they asked her to, but she genuinely wanted to. Lena had thought so, too, and she had ignored Sam for a very long time.

 

Sam gave up at one point and only tried to be friendly with Lena. That had created some kind of friendship between them. Sam didn't dare to break it.

 

Then Lionel Luthor died. Lex went mad. The entire Luthor legacy fell onto Lena’s shoulders. And Lillian Luthor knew it, she arranged Lena to meet Sam again.

 

This time, Lena had stopped being defensive and opened her heart more. Sam fooled herself that there was a chance for her to actually steal Lena’s heart.

 

The dates. The engagement. The marriage.

 

Sam had gone through those steps with the illusion of holding Lena’s heart and soul by giving Lena hers.

 

Oh, life was cruel.

 

As soon as Kara returned to National City, Sam had felt it. The still in Lena’s eyes.

 

The calm before the storm.

 

But Sam had married Lena, she had loved Lena and they had been wives for five years, she should be safe from that storm.

 

Sam only tricked herself that because she had always been living in the storm without knowing.

 

_ ‘“Look at this, Sam. What do you think about this?” _

 

Her mother-in-law, Lillian, had slammed the pictures of Lena and Kara going to events, parties, museums, charity together. She seemed angry. Of course, she must be.

 

Sam wasn't.

 

_ “I know about this.” _

 

_ “What? How could you let this happen?” _

 

_ “We’re separating.” _

 

Sam had never seen Lillian so shocked and angry. This marriage could be considered as her grandest effort to lift up the falling eagle Luthor Corp, her biggest pride. Now it was sinking without her knowing.

  
  


***

  
  


_“Sammy, look at her. That’s your wife, Lena. Fight for her, please,”_ _Lillian said in her broken voice. She was desperate. Sam knew she should do something but she also knew it was too late._

 

_ “I don't want to give up on Lena, mother, I never do. But she’s smiling so brightly. She never does that around me, no matter what I do.” Sam's vision blurred horribly and with a blink, tears fell onto her cheeks. _

 

_ “I need to speak to her. How dare she do this behind my back?” Lillian pulled out the phone, furiously swiped for Lena’s number. Sam placed her hand on the screen, shaking her head. _

 

_ “Please, don't force her to stay.” She didn't know how she could still talk. Her nose was clogged with pain and heartbreak. Why was she still breathing? _

 

_ “Why not?” Lillian shouted, her eyes teary, “Why aren't you fighting?” _

 

_ Sam let out a choked chuckle, “I have been fighting for her from the very first moment we met. Eight years. I have fought for eight years. I’m-" she wiped the tears on her face, finally let the mask crack, “I’m exhausted.” _

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


She had told Lillian the truth.

 

The pain when she saw Lena smiling at Kara had no longer punching at her throat these days. She didn't know if it was because she got over it or she was just too painful to feel.

 

When Lena decided to tell Sam about undying feelings for Kara, Sam had somehow expected that. Lena didn't cheat on her, no, because she had never actually been in marriage with Sam since the start. It was all a deal. Sam tried to make it real.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_ “Sam, I have something to tell you.” Lena timidly spoke from the other end of the couch, her hands rubbed against each other. She was nervous, Sam knew the signs. She also knew what Lena was trying to say. So she didn't do what she wanted - hugging Lena - but kept some space between them. She needed that for Lena and for herself. _

 

_ “You and Kara,” she replied slowly, holding her eyes at the open windows in front of them, “I know.” _

 

_ She heard a gasp. The air became suffocating and heavy, just like her heart right now. Sam still had a hope for Lena to deny it, to tell her that she was talking about something else, like she had accidentally burned their dinner. But the silence filling the space was the answer. She was right. _

 

_ “Since when?” Lena softly spoke, after a long pause. _

 

_ “Since the day Kara returned to the City,” Sam said, keeping her voice steady. The end was coming and she welcomed it. That didn't mean it hurt any less. _

 

_ Pause again. Sam wanted to hear something from her wife but she understood that nothing would ease this pain so she waited. _

 

_ “Are you mad?” _

 

_ Mad? Sam chuckled dryly at that. She had gone past that stage. Tired would be a fine way to describe. _

 

_ “I don't know how I’m supposed to feel,” she mumbled with a strained smile, “I guess I’m numb for the moment.” _

 

_ “Sam...” _

 

_ The way Lena still said her name oh so softly pissed Sam off. She wanted to charge at Lena, smothering her apology hiding behind that tone with a forceful kiss that would bruise her and make both her wife and her lover feel the damage she was feeling. Her wife, now was looking for a way out of a life with her. _

 

**_Do you know how that sounds?_ **

 

**_Do you know how that ruins me?_ **

 

**_Do you know how cruel you are?_ **

 

_ She needed to get out of there. _

 

_ “We shouldn't talk right now.” She stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” She meant to say ‘at the hotel’ but thinking about sleeping somewhere without Lena while chances for that was reducing stabbed her in the chest. _

 

_ “I’m sorry,” Lena got on her feet, guilt and shame overcame her gorgeous eyes. _

 

_ “We both are.” _

 

_ Sam slammed the door shut and ran to the elevator to hide inside the cabin. She cried and cried and cried. Breaking down in front of Lena would force her to say things she didn't mean and Sam didn't want pity. _

 

_ This whole marriage had been a pity. _

 

_ Anything happened after that didn't stay in her memory, she only knew that when she came home late that night, Lena had gone to bed. Sam walked to the side and sat down on the chair inside their bedroom. _

 

_ She scribbled Lena a note before quietly packing her things and left for the nearest hotel. _

 

**_‘Let’s separate first.’_ **

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


The separating phase had passed the moment Sam signed the divorce paper. She didn't use this time to save the marriage she knew that was already dead, she let herself think.

 

Think about her past and future. A world without Lena Luthor.

 

Gosh, it was heavy. But she managed. She always did.

 

Sam let Lena knew she had signed the paper. Lena didn't seem thrilled seeing her at work, of course, but at least she didn't look hostile.

 

She also didn't show any comfort when Sam handed her the paper. Lena only stared at the signature with a blank look on her face.

 

_ “Isn't that what you want? Why aren't you happy?” _

 

_ “How can I be happy breaking off a marriage?” _

 

Sam had wanted to shout at her that she shouldn't have started it in the first place. Then she knew she would be wrong to say because Sam hadn't walked into this with her eyes closed. She knew everything, it was her fault for having hope.

 

_ “You’re not happy staying, either.” _

 

_ “I’m sorry.” _

 

Lena had apologized over and over in the past few months. Sam didn't want to hear it, but it would help her wife, soon to be ex, ease her conscience, so she let her.

 

Sam heard it from Kara, too. The urge to throw a punch right at blonde face had faded a lot but she still found her hands clenching into fists. Luckily, nothing happened. Lena shouldn't be put in the situation where she had to protect the woman she loved from her own wife.

 

Sam chose to take the high road.

 

_ “Promise me that you’ll be happy.” _

 

That was all she wanted from Lena.

  
  
  


_____

  
  
  
  
  


“So that’s it, Miss Luthor,” Sam said, putting her hands together. Lena was sitting in front of her, in her power outfit and glowing content.

 

“That’s it, Miss Arias.”

 

They were sitting in Luthor Corp’s CEO office. Sam came to give Lena the last box full of things that belonged to her. The final step.

 

“It’d take time to get used to my old name again,” she joked half-heartedly. Samantha Luthor no longer existed. She thought about it with a peaceful mind.

 

“I guess so, yeah,” Lena smiled gently, crossing her legs. Sam still felt the burn of need running inside her everytime she saw Lena doing that so she looked at the balcony instead of the other woman. “What are you going to do next?”

 

“Going far away,” Sam told the truth, letting out a soft sigh.

 

“Where?”

 

“I don't know yet.” She turned to stare at Lena again. Her cheeks were flushed and her smile was genuine. She was happy.  _ Good.  _ “You? And Kara?” Sam hoped her voice didn't show any bitterness.

 

The mention of the blonde sent a gleam of joy into Lena’s eyes. “Nothing changes between us.”

 

Sam peacefully disagreed, “Everything changes, Lena.”

 

The silence took over again. Lena’s grin faded into a tender smile. “You’re right, everything changes.”

 

Sam huffed and stood up. She didn't mean to stick around. “I’m bothering you. I’m leaving now.” She picked up the bag next to the chair’s feet and headed for the door.

 

“Hey,” Lena called from behind. Sam hummed questioningly and half-turned around. “I’m glad we’re still friendly.”

 

The little jab at her chest happened quickly and didn't hurt her much like before. Sam chuckled with a shrug, “I don't have any other choice,  _ ex-wife _ . I shouldn't make you unhappy any longer.”

 

The fire in Lena’s eyes cooled down. “You didn't make me unhappy.”

 

A sweet lie.

 

“You don't have to lie to me,” Sam grinned, giving the heavy moment a lighter mood, “We’re not married anymore.”

 

Lena blushed, “I’m sorry.”

 

Sam scolded her, “Not that, either. Let’s part as friends. No apologies, no frowns, no tears.” She eyed the woman’s lips. “Smile, Lena. Let me see that beautiful smile of yours one last time.”

 

Lena did. It was feather light and angelic. Stealing her heart over and over again. “Can I hug you?”

 

“Always,” Sam walked into Lena’s open arms, letting herself drown in the familiar scent. She squeezed Lena’s back and rubbed gently when she felt it was time to let go.

 

“Thank you,” Lena stepped back.

 

“Farewell, Lee,” she called Lena with her affectionate nickname, officially leaving her life.

 

“Have a good life, Sammy.”

  
  
  
  
  


**_Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it’s best to leave them broken than to hurt yourself trying to put them back together._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I cried at some point. I blame the images from 3x12 we got today.


End file.
